An Enticement of Fortune
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: “Elves were invincible, in all manners save two. Death in battle, and a broken heart…” The story of an elf maiden, lost for years, comes to light. (Early Third Age fairytale, in the darker regions of that style.)
1. Default Chapter

** Title**: An Enticement of Fortune

** Summary**: "Elves were invincible, in all manners save two. Death in battle, and a broken heart…" The story of an elf maiden, lost for years, comes to light. (Early Third Age fairytale)

** Pairings**: Mirwen/Mablung

** Rating**: PG 13

** Category**: Drama/Romance

** Author's Notes**: This story could definitely fall into the Mary Sue category at the surface, and I hope it will not be written off as such. The elven customs/laws surrounding marriage intrigued me, and this story was born. I chose a beautiful elf, because, well, two reasons. Firstly, Tolkien's tragic heroines were inevitably stunning in appearance and it seemed to fit. Secondly, I thought it would be a challenge for me. 

Mirwen's name translates into "Jewel Maiden", a name that came into it's own a while back when I was explaining to my mother the significance of Boromir's and Faramir's name. I'm not sure how accurately I formed the name, but I am as sure as humanly possible of the literal meaning. 

The next chapter of "Through the Eyes of the Dunedain" will be up sometime early next week; I've been busy with essays for school. 

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and I hope the great Professor isn't turning over in his grave. There have been greater blasphemies in fanfiction. 

~... .....-*-... .....~

_In the history of Middle Earth, there have been few elves held in renown for their extraordinary beauty amongst their peers. Perhaps it was because they were so near perfection by nature. _

_Mirwen, so called for the sapphire eyes so rare amongst her kinsfolk, would have been one of these beauties if she had not been born the same year as Arwen Undomiel. This thought had crossed her parents' minds, but it was not of much significance. There was no purpose behind such thoughts, and there were plenty of elves who courted such a fair maiden. _

_As a child, Mirwen had lived for two things. The first was adventure. She would often be seen wandering far from home, in the outer borders of Rivendell. She would beg for news from the outside from every source imaginable. Her favourites were the sons of Elrond himself, Elladan and Elrohir. She oft times said that there was no better place to live then Imladris. For nowhere else did men come so often, and nowhere else were their tales as exciting. Her parents had worried that this passion would take their only child from them, but she had outgrown it._

_The second was a path much better suited to a lady- Healing. Lord Elrond had taken her beneath his wing and she had flourished beneath such tutelage. Within several years, the elven men often joked that there was no better Healer then Mirwen of Imladris. Not only had she the skills, but she was much more welcoming to look at then Elrond._

_She was not unaware of these comments, and she knew that they were not unfounded. One glance into a looking glass showed a straight and womanly figure, startling deep blue eyes, a complexion of honey and cream, pink rose petals for lips…she was beautiful. But she had no passion for physical appearances, and endeavored to avoid her reflection._

_She had passed nearly a thousand years in such contentment. Suitors came, and it was not uncommon to see her walking amongst the trees with a companion by her side. Some who had called on her were from Lothlorien and some from even further, Mirkwood folk. But they always left without her hand, and stories grew that she could not love._

_This was, of course, an absurd statement. An elf unable to love? But still it grew in its telling, until even men had heard of the bewitching elf who stole hearts in a single glance and refused to return them. They made her to be a beast, in her own way. Some claimed she was malicious, willing to do anything for another chance at a man. Others claimed that it was her innocence that so beguiled a man, and that her sweet temperament could not turn away a suitor. Those who knew her shook their heads, but rumours spread farther then a truth ever will, and in half as much time._

_But in the end, it was not her own beauty that was her undoing…_


	2. Mablung's Prologue

** Title**: An Enticement of Fortune

** Summary**: "Elves were invincible, in all manners save two. Death in battle, and a broken heart…" The story of an elf maiden, lost for years, comes to light. (Early Third Age fairytale)

** Pairings**: Mirwen/Mablung

** Rating**: PG 13

** Category**: Drama/Romance

** Author's Notes**: I'm not one for shameless plugging or short chapters, and yet I'm about to do both. 

Go read 'Not To Keep', and leave a review. ^-^ I can be a bully when I'm actually happy with the way something works out. 

Reviewer Responses-

_ Turbo Cookie_- Love the name, to begin. How randomly inane. ^-^ Here's more! (Obviously)

_ Sorrel Rowan_ – I have a strange suspicion (mostly from the fact I've never actually written Tamora Pierce fanfiction) that you may have confused me with someone else. Of course, that means that writer left an impression on you and I was able to remind you of them. Definitely a compliment. And I'm rather fond of the disclaimer myself. When I think of some of those MS's. *shudders* And as for continuity—I think you just have to look at the major no-no's and avoid them. Try it, and listen when people say "I don't think so-and-so would say that." Ahh, what do I know?

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and I hope the great Professor isn't turning over in his grave. There have been greater blasphemies in fanfiction. 

~... .....-*-... .....~

_He was a Lord of Gondor, albeit it one of little power. One whose station and appearance befit the inevitable love that could not be, and would not be allowed to be by destiny. At first glance Mirwen had thought him to be an elf, for his features were noble and kind and good. _

_His name was Mablung, and he had come to Rivendell with a single purpose. His dreams were haunted by another man's memories, and no man had cured them. It was a desperate man who came seeking answers; it was a desperate man that Mirwen knew she must help…_

~*~

'Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond! There is a man approaching! May I greet him?' cried Mirwen, the inevitability of news from far off rendering her almost delirious in delight. 

She read in his eyes the hesitation that always accompanied her outbursts, and she lowered her eyes in shame.

'Forgive me. I have duties to attend to.'

Much to her mortification, she could not cap her excitement at the thought of sorting herbs. Her tongue spoke quickly, perhaps sensing that her mind would stop it at once if caught.

'It is just that I would like to see him before the hospitalities of the Last Homely House render him intoxicated,' she grinned at this. 'It has been many months since we have had visitors from away.'

Elrond shook his head, amazed at her perennially childish love of adventures. There was no reason to deny her the freedom she sought, but there was also no reason to grant it. Duty before pleasure, a lesson that most elves accepted with ease. Still, there was a glimmer in her eyes that brought his sons to mind. It was identical to the one they always had in their eyes as they denied having anything to do with whatever prank they were responsible for.

'Very well Mirwen, you may go for the day.'

'_Hantale!_' she exclaimed, practically flying out of the room. 

~*~

_She came upon him alone in the garden, his horse by his side. For a moment she was taken back, for such a visage had only been heard of amongst elves. But she searched it, and in time its mortal flaws revealed themselves. She loved this face in an instant, as much for its defects as its splendor. Mortal worries clouded grey eyes, and his hair was dark and curled._

_She spoke to him from a perch in a tree, and he thought that the voice was that of a being from beyond the circles of the earth- for it was high and sweet, carrying joy to those whose ears chanced upon it. _

_She left the tree in her time, and they walked together through the gathering dark. The first snow of the season fell during this stroll, and he noticed how well the white flakes showed in her chocolate hair. The moon had nearly reached its zenith when they returned to the buildings, and she slipped ahead to make arrangements for a room. _

_For days this continued, and Elrond grew tired of waiting for Mirwen to give a short appearance. The newly inseparable pair talked of far away places and deeds long past in this period. In time, he told her of his dreams and she vowed to help him._

_It was this vow which haunted her, which brought her the courage to offer him her heart; it was this vow that would change the lives of all who knew Mirwen of Imladris…_

…

Reviews appreciated. A really short chapter, but I thought I'd give 'Mablung's Prologue' it's due.

*_Hantale-_ Translates as roughly 'thank you', though I'm leery about the reliability of my information.


End file.
